Warrior
Not all soldiers and fighters have the necessary discipline for refined combat or mastery of weapons. These reckless combatants are called warriors. While the more prestigious class suspect them of mayhem, laziness, and cruelty, these warriors have proven their mettle and their value to those who would be their allies nonetheless. To enemies who underestimated them, they have proved their cunning, resourcefulness, persistence, and mercilessness. Class Qualities Alignment: Any nonlawful. Speed: 5 ft Starting Gold: 15000 gp Starting Health: 72 (Con + 5 per level) Saving Throws: For 5 Military: Yes, most warriors hail from Ignis Guilds: No Spells: No Achievements: Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant x5 XP. Class Skills (Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Climb, Craft, Drive, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Jump, Listen, Navigate, Pilot, Ride, Survival, Swim. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Warriors are proficient with all simple and martial swords, firearms, hammers, maces, and axes. They are proficient with heavy armor and heavy shields. Fast Movement (Ex): A warrior’s land speed is faster than the norm for their race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when they are wearing no armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the warrior’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Rage (Ex): A warrior can fly into a screaming blood frenzy a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a warrior gains phenomenal strength and durability but becomes reckless and less able to defend themselves. They temporarily gain a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but they take a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the warrior’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when their Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a warrior cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can they cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. They can use any feat they have except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A warrior may prematurely end their rage. At the end of the rage, the warrior loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless they are a 17th-level warrior, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A warrior can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 1st level they can use their rage ability once per day. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, they can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level). Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a warrior can do it only during their action, not in response to someone else’s action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a warrior gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They retain their Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) and get a second Reflex save if they are caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, they still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC or Reflex saves if immobilized. If a warrior already has uncanny dodge from a different class (a warrior with at least four levels of rogue, for example), they automatically gain Improved Uncanny Dodge (see below) instead. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a warrior has an intuitive sense that alerts them to danger from traps, giving them a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three warrior levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a warrior can no longer be flanked; they can react to opponents on opposite sides of them as easily as they can react to a single attacker. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the warrior by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has warrior levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. Damage Reduction (Ex): At 7th level, a warrior gains the ability to shrug off some amount of injury from each blow or attack. Subtract 1 from the damage the warrior takes each time they are dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three warrior levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. Greater Rage (Ex): At 11th level, a warrior’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during their rage each increase to +6, and their morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Indomitable Will (Ex): While in a rage, a warrior of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment, witchcraft, or wizardry spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves they also receive during their rage. Tireless Rage (Ex): At 17th level and higher, a warrior no longer becomes fatigued at the end of their rage. Mighty Rage (Ex): At 20th level, a warrior’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during their rage each increase to +8, and their morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Ex-Warriors A warrior who becomes lawful loses the ability to rage and cannot gain more levels as a warrior. They retain all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense, and uncanny dodge). Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Base Class